Give Me Affection, I Need Your Perfection
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Fill for a Finchel prompt: 5 times Finn was distracted by Rachel's body and one time Rachel was distracted by Finn's.
1. This Time I Really Need to Do Things Rig

A/N: Welcome, friends. I started working to fill this 5-times doohickey from the **finchel-prompts** Tumblr and intended for it to be more drabble-y, but you know how that goes. Thus I present to you, in separately-chaptered sequence, the five times Finn was distracted by Rachel's body and the one time Rachel was distracted by Finn's.

Endless thanks to **JannP** for her guidance and encouragement, especially helping me with the titles.

Oh, and this chapter is rated T. (One or two may border on M, depending upon how liberal one is with the designations.)

* * *

><p>i. This Time I Really Need to Do Things Right<p>

Finn stood next to the table of hors d'oeuvres in the Pierces' living room, discretely trying to consume as many puff-pastry-based items as possible. He was happy to be taking Rachel to the one fancy French restaurant in Lima for their pre-prom dinner, but Burt had warned him that the food there probably wouldn't fill him up.

Just as he attempted to figure out what exactly was inside a triangle of filo-dough, Puck sidled up to him.

"Yo man, I have the sickest stash for the lake house," the mohawked boy said proudly. "Jack, jäger, Patron, even those lame wine coolers that Berry likes."

Finn rolled his eyes. "That's great," he said absently, still focused on his latest appetizer treat.

"What's your problem, dude? Not excited for the post-prom weekend of debauchery?"

"Um, I guess I am. Yeah." Truth be told, Finn was really nervous. He wanted their senior prom to be absolutely perfect. Or at least not a disaster like last year. Rachel deserved that much from him after all they'd been though.

"Whatever dude." After looking around and ensuring that the adults present were all otherwise engrossed in conversation or fussing over their respective children, he continued. "This is merely the kickoff to a summer of pre-college insanity..."

What were the girls even _**doing**_up there? Finn thought as he shifted uncomfortably (damn tuxedo) and wiped his mouth with a napkin, wishing Puck would just shut up for once.

Just then, a pair of tan legs began descending the stairs. He'd recognize those legs anywhere, though he'd never seen them clad in such a sexy pair of strappy black heels. **Gigantic**heels that made the legs look even longer and more toned than usual.

As the legs descended the staircase one dainty step at a time, the rest of Rachel's gorgeous form came in to view as well. Like the previous year her dress was mostly pink, this time knee-length and strapless, with a black sash at the bust.

Reaching the bottom step, Rachel turned and walked carefully into the living room. This afforded Finn a direct view of her face, which was adorned with subtle, pretty makeup and framed by curled pieces of her silky dark hair. They made eye contact and she smiled shyly, biting her lip.

He was fairly certain he was drooling, but he didn't really care.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Finn, Puck was still talking. "... Zizes won't be able to resist the Puckzilla after that, right Hudson? Hudson! Earth to Finn!" The shorter teen waved his hand in front of his taller friend's face before giving up and following his gaze. "Wha- Whoa! Hot damn!"

Puck's comment served to remind Finn that there were actually other people in the room, and he managed to sneak in an elbow to Puck's ribs right before Rachel reached them.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi."

He was sure that **this** prom would be awesome.

* * *

><p>AN #2: That was really short, but the rest are longer.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews are love.


	2. You're a Fantasy Girl

A/N: I was going to hold off and post one chapter per day, but I figured what the hell. Should probably mention that the main title and all the individual chapter titles are lyrics from "Stutter" by the fantastically saucy men of Maroon 5, recommended by JannP. And that I don't own Glee or anything related thereto.

This chapter is still rated T, I guess.

* * *

><p>ii. You're a Fantasy Girl<p>

"Aww, come on Rach. Do we really have to go to this thing? Theme parties are for, like, freshmen." He sat on his bed as she zipped up her red knee-length dress with Spanish-style ruffles at the bottom.

Finn had been fortunate enough to get a football scholarship to Rutgers University in New Jersey, which meant that he was just a bus ride away from NYU and, most importantly, Rachel. Of course, this weekend _**she **_ was visiting _**him**_and even on his home turf she was controlling the agenda and dragging him off somewhere he'd rather not be.

"Theme parties are for everyone because they're so much fun!" She said brightly. "And Jen and Ali really wanted to have a salsa party, so we need to go."

In their first two years at school she had become close friends with the other football players' girlfriends, and evidently they saw it fit to spice things up - hah! - with this party.

"Besides," she finished applying her red lipstick and turned so she was standing between his parted knees, "you love to _**eat **_salsa and I'm sure there will be some." Giggling at her own bit of teasing, she pinched his cheek playfully. "Come on, let's go!"

Finn sighed and grabbed his keys and wallet so they could walk the few short blocks to his teammates' house.

At least Rachel's dress was hot.

And she was right about the salsa. They'd eaten dinner, like, two hours ago, and he was hungry again.

They arrived at the party and Rachel immediately found the girls while Finn greeted some guys from the team and a few other classmates. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that his girlfriend seemed more excited to see Ali and Jen than she was to spend time with him. (Although she was pretty happy to see him - _**all**_of him - the previous night upon arriving on campus, he consoled himself.)

Since it appeared that Rachel would be occupied with the other girlfriends for a while, Finn joined in a 10-cup beer pong game that was just getting started. He and his teammate Brad got on a quick roll, hitting their first two turns each. While the other team was shooting he noticed that someone had put on some upbeat Latin-style music, but didn't really think anything of it. Then it was his turn again, and he assumed the position at the edge of the table. As he was setting up his shot, something across the room caught his attention.

A group of girls had begun dancing to the music. But not just **regular **dancing; this was like, sexy swaying with hips gyrating and stuff. And Rachel was right in the middle of it, the ruffles of her dress fluttering around atop her exquisite legs while her body moved gracefully to the beat.

"So Hudson, you going to shoot sometime this year? Or keep staring into space?" Brad scoffed.

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good," Finn insisted. He focused as best as he could and shot, bouncing the ball off the far rim of a back-row cup. "Fuck!" he grumbled as the ball sailed off into a corner of the room.

"S'okay Hud, just one shot, you'll get the next one." Brad patted his back encouragingly.

"Thanks dude." Finn set up again and was just about to shoot when he stole another glance at Rachel. She appeared to be instructing the other girls in some variation of the dance, since they were watching her intently and trying to copy what she was doing. He smiled at the sight just as she looked up and met his gaze, flashing her brightest grin and embellishing her movements somewhat.

He couldn't hold back the groan.

"Finn, seriously!" exclaimed Higgins, another teammate and one of their current pong opponents, who had apparently clued in to what was distracting him. "I know you don't get action regularly like the rest of us and I'm happy Rachel is here now, but save it for later, man."

Finn felt the reddest of blushes creep across his face.

His next shot sailed completely over the cups.


	3. It's an Impossible World

iii. It's an Impossible World

"Rach?" Finn approached his tiny girlfriend with caution. She was currently seated on the kitchen floor in their new apartment, scrubbing away at the inside of a cabinet with all her strength. "Rachel!"

"What? Oh, hi," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you need a break. On my way back from dropping off the rental van I picked up lunch from that Turkish place you like." He stuck both of his arms out and leaned down the best he can. "Come on, before you inhale any more bleach," he joked.

"Fine," Rachel grumbled as he helped her up from the floor. "But after lunch I'm finishing the kitchen and you'll have to start the living room. Remember, we're not unpacking until everything is spotless!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said in mock salute as he settled into his old beanbag chair and took a bite of his lamb schwarma wrap.

Rachel merely scoffed at him as she sat cross-legged on the floor, daintily picking at her falafel platter with the flimsy plastic fork. She was wearing the shortest pair of cotton pajama shorts he'd ever seen, along with a tight, clingy NYU t-shirt. His heart fluttered at the realization that he now got to wake up next to her every morning, wearing clothes like that... or hopefully no clothes at all.

Finn basically scarfed his sandwich and Rachel declared that she was full after eating only two-thirds of her small platter, so he took it from her while she returned to the kitchen.

He ate kinda slowly on purpose after realizing that he didn't know anything about cleaning an apartment while moving in. Whenever he moved during college he just kinda showed up and started unpacking his stuff. Had that really been wrong? he wondered with a shrug.

He finished the falafel and threw their trash into the half-full garbage bag just as Rachel exited the kitchen.

"Well that's done," she declared, "no thanks to you sir." She poked him playfully in the ribs as she teased, then leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you for lunch, though."

He only had time to grin back at her before she blew past him and moved onto their next task.

"Okay! Living room! The first order of business should definitely be the windows." She approached the bay window that looked out onto the back of their building. Finn followed and she pointed out the filth currently occupying the space between the screen and the actual window. Heeding her instructions he gathered paper towels and cleaning spray, and they set about cleaning.

By then the hottest part of the day had arrived, and standing in front of the open windows exposed to the mid-August humidity was making Finn feel totally gross. He pulled back from the windowsill and hastily threw off his t-shirt.

Noticing his action, Rachel did the same. "Isn't this fun, getting down and dirty in our new apartment?" she said with the youthful and innocent enthusiasm that engulfed everything she did in life.

Finn smirked at the double-meaning of her words, now that she was standing next to him in only the little shorts and a tiny pink sports bra. Rachel, of course, was oblivious to her own sexual undertones and she went right back to her vigorous scrubbing of the windowsill.

Finn tried to concentrate, he really did. But there wasn't much to concentrate on since cleaning was just like lather, rinse and repeat. Of course, if his mind was left to wander when she looked like that, it went to an abhorrently unproductive place - to use Rachel's words.

He'd always thought she was hot, but over the 4 years of college it seemed like she'd gotten even sexier. Until then he never tried to put a finger on any specific changes. Something about her face was more grown-up, and her hips seemed a little more shapely than the last time he really studied them. Drinking in her state of sweaty near-undress he admired the contours of her muscular calves, the delicate curve of her slender shoulders, and the way her skin glistened amidst the thin layer of moisture.

After dealing with the windows they swept the floors and dusted the built-in bookshelves, and slid their sparse furniture into place. All the while Finn found he couldn't take his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"I think we're done!" Rachel declared enthusiastically, interrupting his admiration of her body and turning to face him.

"Great," Finn replied, immediately leaning down to capture her lips with his own and press her small body against his.

"Mmm... Finn!" she reciprocated the kiss but only briefly, cutting it off before his tongue could make more than a partial invasion of her mouth.

"Rach..." he whined into her parted lips, attempting to distract **her** for a change.

"I meant that we're done in **here**," she said matter-of-factly, then administered a quick peck to his lips. "There's still the bedroom and don't even get me started on the bathroom!" she added dramatically.

Finn pouted. He didn't care that he was 22 years old and pouting was a completely juvenile thing to do.

Rachel's eyed narrowed. "I'll tell you what. The bedroom won't take that long, and afterwards I **promise** to _reward_ your diligence." She raised an eyebrow seductively.

Finn gathered up the cleaning supplies and broom as fast as he could and scampered off to the bedroom.

Half an hour later he learned that this new even-more-enticing Rachel was a woman of her word.


	4. All I Want Is To Be With You Always

iv. All I Want Is To Be With You Always

Finn was in the zone.

He had gotten out of bed when he heard Rachel leaving for her morning yoga class. Gathering his books and laptop, he set up at the dining room table, even turning off the computer's wi-fi **and** his phone.

New York City requires all teachers to obtain a master's degree by age 25. After his first year of teaching 7th-grade social studies, Finn enrolled in a two-year program at CUNY that scheduled the bulk of the coursework in the summers. He would be finished with his second summer (with only the fall semester to go!) as soon as he turned in this paper.

_Two pages down, six to go.  
><em>  
>He barely even heard Rachel arrive back at the apartment.<p>

"Mmm... Helloo Mr. Hudson," she whispered seductively in his ear after sneaking up on him from behind.

"Oh, hey!" He turned to kiss her quickly and went right back to typing.

"How's the paper coming?"

"Good," he replied absently without looking up from the screen.

"Good." Her response was not filled with the enthusiastic encouragement she usually provided when he was doing schoolwork.

Crap, she was upset. (Why the hell was she upset? Crap.) "Is something wrong, Rach?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm just surprised that you're so intent on finishing your paper considering it isn't due 'til Monday and today's only Friday." There was a hint of concern (or was it suspicion?) in her voice.

"Uh, well I have a big weekend coming up since I'm going to your show tonight _**and **_to the cabaret café tomorrow and the guys are having that fantasy football draft on Sunday. Don't want to have to miss any of that." He made sure not to elaborate any further so he didn't give away any hints as to _**why **_he planned to swing by her afternoon singing gig the next day.

"Okay," she said simply. "Well I have some stuff to do around here until I have to leave for the theater, but I'll try to stay out of your way."

After forcing a smile she sat on the living room floor, stretching. He couldn't help but steal glances as she bended and flexed her endless legs, and twisted her small torso from side to side. And he obviously had to peek over the top of his laptop screen when she reached her arms above her head and her chest jutted out into the air. Finally, after 15 minutes she made off for the shower, winking at him as she passed by.

He realized then that she wasn't upset.

She was horny.

_Five-and-a-half pages to go._

* * *

><p>Apparently, she was trying to kill him.<p>

Fresh from the shower, she walked past him wearing only a towel, retrieving a glass of water from their small open kitchen. Her wet hair was loose around her shoulders, causing droplets of water to slide down into the crevice between the exposed tops of her breasts as she sashayed back to the bedroom.

He rubbed a hand over his face, trying to snap himself out of it and get back to his stupid paper.

_Five pages to go._

* * *

><p>Moments later, Rachel emerged, dressed only in underwear, and started doing dishes. He couldn't help but smile at her panties, which were black with gold stars. Even after all this time she had never stopped being herself, and Finn loved all the little details that made Rachel who she was.<p>

It also didn't hurt that the panties made her butt look even more awesome than usual.

Finn thought of the mailman for the first time in 5 years in the hopes that it would help him concentrate.

_Four-and-a-half pages to go._

* * *

><p>He managed to re-focus his brain back to the computer screen, but just as he was getting back into full concentration mode, he heard her singing.<p>

Even over the sound of the running water and swooshing sponge her silky voice filled their small apartment and poured into his eardrums. Every time he heard her sing, Finn felt the same exact way he did their sophomore year. His entire body felt like it was somehow more alive, the beating of his heart more determined and every nerve ending of his body standing at attention.

They really had been tethered since then.

_Four-and-a-quarter pages to go._

* * *

><p>Fuck it, he thought after staring at the blinking cursor for a solid minute, completely under the spell of her beautiful voice.<p>

It was probably totally weird that after all of her half-naked prancing, the sound of her voice is what did him in.

He hit "save" and stood up from his chair, scooping her into his arms without warning and carrying her off to the bedroom.

"I knew I could break you eventually," Rachel said with satisfaction, looping her arms around his neck and catching his earlobe between her teeth.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later they laid quietly in bed, and Finn knew he should feel content with her small body pressed up against his side and her small hand lightly stroking his stomach. He was nervous though. He <em><strong>really <strong>_wanted to follow his original plan and surprise her at work the next day.

But he just couldn't wait any longer.

After giving her a long, sweet kiss, he gently eased her aside so he could reach over to his nightstand drawer. Rachel eyed him curiously and sat up a bit, pulling the bedsheet up over her bare chest.

Finn pulled out the small velvet box but tried to conceal it while he re-situated his lower body under the covers. (It was bad enough he was doing this in bed after sex; he didn't need his whole… _**business**_ … literally hanging out there.)

"Rachel…" he began shakily, displaying the box and flipping it open to reveal the simple round solitaire set in a gold band engraved with stars.

Her eyes went completely wide and her mouth fell open. "Yes! Yes, Finn, YES!" she squealed, tackling him down onto his pillow.

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah, I realize it's a little inconsistent to write one snippet (iii) in which Rachel is completely oblivious to that fact that her body is distracting Finn, and then have this one in which she's doing it on purpose. But I hope you'll all forgive me.


	5. I Give You Everything

AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. Glad to know everyone's enjoying this little foray.

Somewhat fittingly, today is my 2nd wedding anniversary and this chapter is dedicated to my very own 'Finn,' who (as with the Tumblr photoset I made this morning) will likely never see this.

* * *

><p>v. I Give You Everything, Pay Some Attention To Me<p>

Finn awoke in the king-sized hotel bed, under the cool weight of a fluffy down comforter. Recalling where he was, and why, he grinned and instinctively reached toward the other side of the bed for his wife. (His _**wife **_, he repeated in his head, grinning.)

Except she wasn't there.

Holding back a groan of frustration, he pushed the covers down off his chest and sat up against the insanely soft pillows. Sure enough, Rachel was seated at the small desk, a dozen different tourist attraction pamphlets spread out in front of her. Finn winced when he glanced at the clock and saw that it was only 10 a.m.

"Rach?"

She started at the sound of his voice, and turned around in her seat.

"Good morning!" she said sweetly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I _**slept **_great, it's just the waking up alone that sucked," he pouted in response.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You didn't wake up **alone**, Finn, I'm right here." She adjusted her pink see-through lace nightgown, one of the straps having fallen down over her tan shoulder. They'd only been in Cancun for two days so far but her skin already had an alluring sun-kissed glow.

Finn, meanwhile, was constantly applying and reapplying sunblock to avoid getting burned. It didn't hurt that Rachel needed to put it on his back, and her hands were pretty much magic. So was the rest of her, he thought, recalling the previous night when she said she had a surprise for him. His jaw had nearly hit the floor when she stepped out of the bathroom and pulled off the the same nightgown, revealing a matching lingerie set that was basically the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

He studied it again through the (unnecessary) outer garment. The bra pushed her breasts up toward one another, creating just the right amount of cleavage. Meanwhile the skinny side-straps of the panties hugged the curves of her hips, emphasized by the way she was sitting with her legs crossed.

Amidst his appraisal of her present state he vaguely heard her run down a list of activities for the rest of their trip – something about snorkeling, Friday evening services at the local synagogue, a fancy dinner at a vegetarian restaurant...

"Finn? FINN?" she said suddenly.

"What? Uh, yeah all of that sounds great."

She rolled her eyes again. "You weren't even listening!"

"Oh come _**on**_, Rach. You know by now that there's no way in hell I'm paying attention to anything other than… you" - he motioned to her body - "when you're..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Scantily clad?" she finished his sentence snidely.

"Yes, that. And you like to play it off like it's my fault and I'm just generally unfocused and perverted and whatever else. But I think you enjoy doing it, getting me all distracted so you can go on and on about your ideas. Which is totally unnecessary since you _**know **_I'm just going to agree anyway."

"Well I'm _**sorry **_ for wanting to ensure that we have a mutually agreeable itinerary for the remainder of our honeymoon. Maybe if you _**weren't **_so easily distracted I wouldn't need to do this research on my own."

Finn was about to rant back at her when he got a better idea.

"Ah, you think you're immune to distraction, huh? Let's see how you like it, okay?"

With that he threw the covers aside and hopped out of bed, revealing that (following their most recent midnight romp) he was still completely naked.

Rachel's eyes widened as he strode across the room and stood next to the desk. After quickly leafing through the pamphlets he picked up the one for the Mayan pyramid Chichen Itza, and began reading aloud about the attraction in the huskiest voice he could produce. While doing so he narrowed his eyes into what he hoped was a sexy squint and (lame as it was) tried to flex a little.

At first Rachel giggled sarcastically.

But after a few minutes of his sexy deadpan about the ancient ruins, she was biting her lip in that familiar way.

They didn't leave the hotel room until late afternoon.

* * *

><p>AN2: Who doesn't love some sarcastic and bickering newlywed Finchel? What, it's just me? Whoops. And technically this chapter involves both of them being distracted, but it's a good segue into the one Rachel-distraction chapter, which I hope to have up by tomorrow night.<p>

In the meantime, lemme know what you think!


	6. Distraction

AN: Here's the last chapter, in which we finally see a distracted Rachel. I copped out and broke away from the Maroon 5 lyrics for a title. And this is in alternating POVs because I'm insane. Hope you enjoy anyway. Reviews are love! :-)

* * *

><p>"Fuck." Finn muttered the curse-word to himself as he circled the block <em><strong>again<strong>_looking for a parking space.

He almost never drove to work, but today had been the last day of school and he had a bunch of crap from his classroom that he needed to lug home, and that wasn't going to happen on the subway. 'Spring for a cab home,' Rachel had told him, but he opted to avoid the expense. (This is what he got for trying to be a responsible husband and father. Figures.)

To make matters worse, it was raining and he didn't have an umbrella, so he couldn't even unpack all the stuff he'd brought home. (One of his students had made the most awesome Civil War diorama that he didn't want to risk ruining.) On the bright side, he had an 8-year-old son who just started his own summer vacation and could serve as a pack mule the following morning. If he was lucky, his 5-year-old daughter would also lend a hand with the little red wagon she loved so much.

By the time he climbed the steps of the small subdivided brownstone, Finn was completely soaked. Catching his reflection in the front door he saw his button-down shirt clinging to his chest, khakis a shade darker than normal, drenched hair flopping to one side, and water literally pouring out of his shoes.

Yeah, Rachel was going to kill him.

He opened the outer door and entered the vestibule, where he was able to shed his footwear. Then he eased his key into the lock and gingerly opened the door so he could enter their duplex apartment. He knew his wife would be in the kitchen, making an elaborate dinner and reading scripts at the same time. Her run as Mary Robert in Sister Act had just ended and she was taking the summer off to search for her next role and "immerse herself in traditional family activities."

Finn hoped that if he was _**really **_quiet he could sneak upstairs before...

"Finn!" Rachel gasped, having snuck up behind him before his foot even touched the first step. Sure enough, she was wearing a full-length pink apron over her sundress, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and a script in the other.

"Oh, hey Rach." He said casually as he turned around to face his wife's glaring expression. "Where are the kids?"

"Down the street playing with Claire and Mason," she said flatly. Then without missing a beat: "You forgot an umbrella, I see. If _**only **_someone had checked the weather forecast and left one by the door for you this morning." She motioned to the door, where a lonely black umbrella hung on the inside doorknob.

"Yeah, it's okay, it's not raining that hard." He flashed a crooked smile and tried to be as nonchalant as possible, knowing by now that this was his best defense in the face of Rachel's dramatic tendencies.

This time, the "act casual" approach actually seemed to worked.

* * *

><p>Rachel stiffled a giggle, her initial rage at Finn's forgetfulness replaced with amusement at his drenched form standing in their foyer. Even after 20 years he could break her down just by being him.<p>

She approached him and set her spoon and script down on the side table next to the stairs. Reaching up as high as she could, she laced her fingers into his dripping hair. She smirked back at him, trying to make it stand up the way it usually did. In some ways it frustrated her that Finn had worn his hair the same exact way for 25 years. Toying with the wet strands, though, she reminded herself to be grateful that after all this time her husband still had his full head of gorgeous dark locks.

After tousling his hair to her satisfaction, she smoothed the open collar of his shirt, and watched the water droplets slide down his neck and along his exposed collarbone. Then she trailed both hands down along the damp cotton sticking to his chest, all the while never breaking visual contact with his cinnamon-colored eyes.

They had been so busy lately with their careers and their children; Rachel couldn't even remember the last time they just stopped and looked at each other like that. In the moment, she was transported back to the first time they did so - sophomore year in the auditorium. She couldn't believe that had been over 20 years ago, especially since Finn's love still made her feel so happy and optimistic and _**excited **_about life.

Looking him up and down one more time, she couldn't help but bite her lip.

(Yes, she was _**that **_kind of excited.)

"I'm actually done in the kitchen for now, so I suppose I can help you out of these wet clothes..." she said seductively, settling her small hands at his shirt's second button.

"Yes, I _**suppose **_you could do that," Finn said, his face very serious. After a brief pause, his lopsided grin appeared and he whisked Rachel upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Mmm... If this is how it turns out I should forget my umbrella more often," he smirked, reaching up to kiss her before resting his head on her chest, a hand lazily stroking her upper thigh.<p>

Rachel laughed, her fingers toying with his (now completely dry) hair.

He was serious, though. They had a pretty active sex-life but Rachel was rarely ever that spontaneous since their kids had come along.

He tried to bask in the moment, enjoying the quiet and the softness of Rachel's skin, when she abruptly tensed underneath him.

"Oh my God, Finn, it's 6:15!" She roughly pushed him off of her, and groped around the side of the bed for their clothes. "I was supposed to send you to get Chris and Patti 45 minutes ago!"

"Rach, relax. If it was a problem Jann would've called or brought them back over."

Rachel hurriedly zipped her dress back up. "Are you going to just sit there naked for the rest of the night? Or will you kindly participate in mitigating this catastrophe by collecting our offspring?"

Finn furrowed his brow and touched his chin as if he was pondering the two choices, indulging his urge to irk his panicky wife.

Rachel groaned loudly in the face of his attempt at humor. "I'll go get the kids. /Please/ get dressed and try to put dinner together!" she instructed as she padded out of the room and down the stairs.

Talk about a buzzkill, Finn thought as he reached into his drawer for a clean pair of boxers.

* * *

><p>Rachel put on her rainboots and grabbed the formerly forgotten umbrella from the doorknob, scampering down the street to Jann and Alan's house.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed when Jann answered the door. "Finn forgot an umbrella this morning and got caught in the rain so he came home _**soaking **_wet and I just got... distracted." She felt the blush creep across her cheeks as she explained her tardiness to her friend.

"It's totally fine," Jann insisted before leaning back slightly to call to the kids in her living room. "Chris! Patti! Mom is here!"

As they waited for the Hudson children, Jann raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Soaking wet, huh?"

"Soaking. Wet."

"Nice. I understand the distraction."

Rachel giggled, this time unabashedly, until her children emerged to be taken home.


End file.
